


[podfic] She gets them Home

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Gen, Kobayashi Maru, POV Female Character, Podfic, Pre-Canon, originally posted in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Smart to the point of brusqueness, Number One gets to show really her stuff while taking command during her turn at the Kobayashi Maru.





	[podfic] She gets them Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She gets them Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63250) by Anonymous. 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Pre-Canon, Kobayashi Maru, POV Female Character, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II

 **Length:**  00:04:41  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/\(Star%20Trek%20Reboot\)%20_She%20gets%20them%20Home_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
